The New Mystery
by PeddieFabinaForever4
Summary: What happens when a New student shows up? She stays in Patricia and Joy's room while Mara shares with Nina and Amber. Will Sibuna be able to work on their new mystery while the new girl is there? Sequel to "Rufus is Back!" Includes OC's, Fabina, Peddie, Jara, Amfie, and Moy. Please Read and Review I need Ideas! PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1: New Student and Problems!

**Me: Hey guys this is my sequel of Rufus is Back! It's called New Mystery!**

**Alfie: So it's basically a Sibuna story right?**

**Me: No It's also gonna include like what happens on a normal day or at school**

**Amber: PLEASE INCLUDE COUPLE MOMENTS!**

**Nina: Amber for the last time she said she will try to have small couple moments not a fight or something!**

**Patricia: OH MY GOD AVAN JOGIA IS CALLING MY NUMBER!**

**Joy: OH MY GOD PICK UP!**

**Mara: PUT IT ON SPEAKER!**

**Eddie: Is it that guy from Victorious that plays Beck?**

**Amber: Like only the HOTTEST guy from Victorious!**

**Jerome: Great hot guys calling our girlfriends what could possibly go wrong?**

**Me: AHHHH! HIM! I LOVE HIM HE IS LIKE TOTES AWESOME!**

**Patricia*Puts on speaker* Hello? **

**Avan Jogia: Hello? I'm calling for Patricia Williamson from House of Anubis…**

**Patricia: Really Why?**

**Avan Jogia: That's because I'm moving there and I need to know where it is**

**Patricia: Oh it's in Liverpool…**

**Avan Jogia: Kay thanks bye! Hope to see you soon at Anubis House!**

**Patricia: Okay Bye! *Hangs up***

**Girls*SCREAMS***

**Eddie: Oh great so a guy who decides to move here, and will probably flirt with my girlfriend**

**Jerome: Or my girlfriend**

**Alfie: Or mine**

**Fabian: Or mine**

**Girls: NO NEED TO BE SO JEALOUS!**

**Boys: A FAMOUS GUY THAT YOU LIKE IS MOVING HERE! WE ARE NOT JEALOUS!**

**Girls: ARE TOO!**

**Boys: NO WE'RE NOT!**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Everyone (except me*Stares at me***

**Me: Thank you!**

**Eddie: Okay fine Yacker! Maybe I am a little jealous! That's only because I'm afraid of losing you to some famous dude…**

**Girls (except Patricia AWWWW!**

**Patricia: Really? You think that I would leave you for some famous guy? Then you are clearly mistaken Dufus…**

**Eddie: Really? **

**Patricia: Yeah!**

**Girls (except Patricia DOUBLE AWWW!**

**Guys: We are all a little jealous**

**Girls: Don't be! **

**Me: Let's just start the story!**

**Alfie: House of Anubis or Avan Jogia do not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4! Only the story! And if possible the OC's**

**Me: Thanks Alfie! Okay gather around children… **

**Nina's Point of View**

So we all decided to do a Sibuna meeting tonight in mine, and Amber's room. Since we found the box it's been bugging me to find the Locket of Ankh. Everyone is sitting in the common room doing something. Mara is reading a book, Jerome is playing a game, Eddie and Patricia listening to music, Amber is looking at herself in her mirror, Fabian working on homework, Joy is on her laptop, Alfie is planning pranks, and Mick is working on sports.

"Hello Lovelies, I heard we're getting a new student" Trudy said. We all looked up at her. "She is coming today and she will room with Patricia and Joy, Mara you will be sharing with Amber and Nina" She said. Trudy went to the kitchen. I motioned for Sibuna to come to Fabian and Eddie's room.

"Guys what are we going to do now? Where will we have our Sibuna meetings?" I said. We all started to think. Fabian and Eddie's room no because Mick is sharing with them. Alfie and Jerome's room no because Jerome would be there. Patricia, and Joy's room no because there is going to be a new student.

"I got it! How about we hold it in the attic?" Patricia said.

"Or somewhere down in the tunnels?" Fabian suggested. So we discussed on what the pros and cons would be. After a while we decided on holding it in the tunnels. As soon as we left Fabian, Eddie, and Mick's room the door bell rung.

**Stella's Point of View**

I'm going to Anubis House? The house from my favorite TV show House of Anubis? That was all I could think about in the cab that was taking me there. My phone started to vibrate, and it tickled. I took it out of my pocket and picked it up.

"Hello?" It was my friend Ash. He has blonde hair kind of like Justin Bieber style. I always call him a mini version of Burkely Duffield because Ash looks like Burkely Duffield when Burkely Duffield was younger.

"Hey how's school? Are you like at school right now?" I asked him.

"Yeah and your Locker Partner or should I say was your locker partner is bugging me" He said. I laughed at the thought of my best friend Candace.

"GIVE THE PHONE TO HER" I screamed at him. He handed the phone to her.

"Hey Stella! What house are you staying at?" Candace asked.

"Anubis House" I said. She started to scream. I put the phone on the seat for a few moments. After I think she finished screaming I picked up the phone. "You done yet?" I asked.

"Your staying at Anubis House? Like the Anubis House from House of Anubis? You need to call me after you get there! I need to know about Fabina, Peddie, Jara, and Amfie! I need to know if the people that are staying there look, sound, and have the same names as the ones from the show" she said.

"Oh I'm here gotta go bye" I said. I hung up on her as the cab screeched to a stop. I opened the cab door and walked out. It looked like the exact same house from the show. I grabbed my suitcase and walked up to the door. I rung the door bell, and the door opened. I saw them! It was them! Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, Alfie, and Amber!

"Hey you must be the new student! I'm Nina this is Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, Alfie, and Amber" Nina said. I screamed so loud that I'm sure my best friend in America heard me.

"Your- and Shes- and Peddie- and Fabina- and" I said before I fainted.

I woke up and looked around. I saw everyone looking at me. It was them Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, Jerome, Mara, Alfie, Amber, Joy, and Mick.

"Burkely Duffield?" I said looking at Eddie. He shook his head.

"I'm not Burkely Duffield! I'm Eddie Miller" He said making it obvious.

"Brad Kavanagh?" I said looking at Fabian. He also shook his head.

"I don't know who Brad Kavanagh is but I'm not him" Fabian said. I started to look around. If this isn't the show? Then this is all real? Everyone stared at me.

"I-I'm sorry I'm Just tired" I said before running upstairs to my room. Apparently I share with Patricia and Joy. I sat on my bed thinking. This can't be real all of this is a joke right? I took out my journal and I started to write in it.

_March 19,_

_I have officially arrived at Anubis House. This is freaking me out. Everything is the exact same! The house, the people, everything! This can't be real. Maybe I'm still in the cab sleeping! _

_Ow! Okay I'm not in the cab sleeping. So this is all real… Does that mean Fabina, Peddie, Sibuna, Amfie, and Jara everything real? If this is real, and its exactly like the show… I can make Moy happen! Make Peddie moments! Fabina Moments, Jara moments, and Amfie moments! And be best friends with everyone! _

I heard the door knob move, and I shoved my Journal under my bed. I took out my IPhone, and texted my friend. The door opened and I saw Patricia and Joy standing there.

"Hey what was the freak out about earlier?" Patricia asked sitting down on her bed. Joy sat on her own bed.

"Sorry about that! It's just- I mean- what I'm trying to say is- I'm just really tired" I said. Joy walked over and sat at the foot of my bed.

"Who is that guy Burkely Duffield or Brad Kavanagh you said about before?" Joy asked. I went to my pictures library and pulled up a picture of Burkely Duffield. I showed it to Joy.

"That can't be him! I mean that's probably a picture of Eddie!" Joy exclaimed. By now Patricia was curious and walked over and sat next to me.

"Let me see" she said. I took my phone from Joy, and gave it to Patricia. "That is not whoever you were talking about! That's a picture of Eddie!" Patricia said. We heard the door open and saw Eddie. I quickly took my phone from Patricia and put it in my pocket.

"What were you just looking at?" He said. I looked at Patricia and Joy. They were both looking at me.

"Um… Just a Picture of her brother" Joy said. Eddie rolled his eyes, and leaned against the doorframe.

"Joy you are a horrible lier" I whispered to her. Eddie stared at Patricia who was looking everywhere else. "FINE!" I said. I got up and walked over to Eddie. I pulled out my phone, and pulled up the picture of Burkely Duffield. I showed it to him.

"WHAT? Is that a picture of me? Do you like stalk me around or something?" He asked looking at my phone.

"No! It's a picture of Burkely Duffield!" I said. He looked at the Picture.

"Really? Well let's search this guy on the internet" He said. Patricia got her laptop, and gave it to me. I opened up Google chrome, and on the search bar I typed in Burkely Duffield. I showed the laptop to Eddie. "So there's a dude who looks exactly like me?" he said.

"What about that other guy? Brad Savannah?" Patricia said.

"BRAD KAVANAGH!" I said. I typed Brad Kavanagh in the search bar, and sat on the floor. Patricia, Joy, and Eddie sat around me.

"NO Way! That guy looks exactly like Fabes!" Joy said. I nodded.

"So any other look-a-likes of us that you know of?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah I have tons of look-a-likes I know of! One for Patricia, one for Joy, one for Mick, one for Mara, one for Jerome, one for Nina, one for Amber, one for Victor, one for Vera, one for Trudy, one for Alfie, and even one for Piper" I said. I gave the laptop back to Patricia, and took out mine. I opened up a Picture of Jade Ramsey.

"That girl looks exactly like Patricia!" Eddie said.

"Like if Patricia actually had 2 sisters that look like her!" Joy said.

"Make that 3" I said as I opened I picture of Nikita Ramsey.

"No way! Are those two twins?" Patricia said.

"Yeah! The one in the first Picture is Jade Ramsey, and the one in the second Picture is Nikita Ramsey!" I said.

"You have to show these pictures to everyone!" Eddie said. Patricia and Joy pushed me downstairs. When we got to the common room the three went to go get everyone else. Soon enough everyone was sitting in the common room.

"Guys she has something to show you all!" Joy said. Everyone gathered around me. I showed a Picture of Nathalia Ramos. Everyone's jaws fell to the floor. After hearing a bunch of "No ways" and "She looks exactly like Nina" I pulled up a picture of Ana Mulvoy Ten.

So after showing everyone the pictures they all asked me "what show those people perform on?" What should I say?

**Me: Dun Dun Daaa! What will my new OC character say hmm? By the way the OC character is Me. You guys can call me Stella!**

**Amber: That was soo good!**

**Mick: Yeah really I was like "WHOA"**

**Fabian: I know right the whole thing took my mind off the thing that was happening before**

**Patricia: What were we all fighting about?**

**Eddie: Can't remember!**

**Nina: Me neither it's like someone erased our memory**

**Alfie: ALIENS ARE HERE!**

**Mara: Calm down Alfie there are no Aliens here right now!**

**Alfie: ALIENS! *Runs around House screaming Aliens***

**Mick: Now I get it!**

**Nina: Get what?**

**Mick: Why Alfie's facebook name is Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis!**

**Everyone (except Mick and Joy Wow… Just Unbelievable… He gets it now?**

**Joy: No need to be soo rude!**

**Jerome: AFLIE SHUT UP!**

**Alfie: ALIENS! ALIENS I TELL YOU! ALIENS! **

**Patricia*Throws hammer at Alfie* SHUT UP!**

**Eddie: Soo Mean Yacker!**

**Fabian: Okay?**

**Patricia: That's why you love me Dufus!**

**Eddie (sarcastically NOOO! I LOVE YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE SOOO GIRLY!**

**Nina: Bad Choice Eddie!**

**Fabian: No one goes sarcastic on Patricia**

**Eddie: Why? Who was the last person that was sarcastic to Patricia, and what did she do?**

**Amber: The last person to be sarcastic to her was…**

**Mara: Mick**

**Eddie: Mick?**

**Jerome: Yeah he was being sarcastic, and let's just say…**

**Joy: Everytime you have Water with Ice in a cup he'll scream.**

**Eddie: Oohh**

**Patricia: Yup! That was such a fun revenge… MWA HAHAHA *Clasps of Thunder in Background***

**Me: NOOO SHE HAS GONE EVIL!**

**Fabian: QUICK LET'S ALL SAY GOODBYE!**

**Everyone: THANK YOU READING! PLEASE READ PeddieFabinaForever4's OTHER STORIES! REVIEW AND LEAVE IDEAS!**

**Me: Bye guys!**

**Alfie: ALIENS!**

**Nina: Adios! **

**Mermaid Man: I HEARD THE WORD EVIL!**


	2. Chapter 2: Misunderstandings

**Me: Hey guys since I didn't get practically any reviews last time I'm updating again! **

**Amber: WHAT? AHHHH!**

**Nina: Amber what's wrong? Amber! **

**Patricia: She's sleeping!**

**Joy: Amber wake up!**

**Mara: Amber I just saw Victoria Beckham pass by Anubis House!**

**Amber: *Wakes up* WHAT?**

**Me: She's joking!**

**Nina: Amber what's wrong why were you screaming?**

**Amber: It was Senkhara she came back and tried to mark me…**

**Me: THAT FREAKING RETARD! SENKHARA YOU GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW!**

**Senkhara: What? I was sleeping!**

**Me: YOU GAVE AMBER A FREAKING NIGHTMARE!**

**Senkhara: Yeah that was a classic! *Laughs***

**Me: THAT'S IT! *ATTACKS HER***

**Senkhara: I'm a ghost you retard you can't hurt me!**

**Me: Wanna Bet?**

**Nina: *Tries to hold me back* GUYS A LITTLE HELP HERE!**

**Fabian: What is- Oh My God is she attacking Senkhara?**

**Patricia: *Helps Nina* HELP US HERE SHE IS FREAKING STRONG!**

**Eddie: Here let me *Helps Nina and Patricia Hold me back***

**Fabian: Let me help! *Helps Nina, Patricia, and Eddie hold me back* GOD HOW STRONG ARE YOU!**

**Everyone (Except me) : *Helps Nina, Patricia, Eddie, and Fabian hold me back* SHE IS FREAKING STRONG!**

**Jerome: ON THE COUNT OF THREE! 1, 2, 3 HEAVE HO! HEAVE, HO! HEAVE HO!**

**Me: *SCREAMS REALLY LOUD* LET ME GO I HAVE TO HURT HER!**

**Senkhara: NA NANANA NA NA! *Sticks tongue out at me***

**Everyone: *Lets go* **

**Me: *ATTACKS SENKHARA***

**Senkhara: *disappears***

**Me: THAT'S RIGHT YOU CHICKEN!**

**Alfie: Ok let's listen to the story now!**

**Mick: House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Nina's Point of View**

The pictures she showed us were soo weird. All the people looked like us.

"So what show are they in?" I asked Stella.

"Oh I can't remember right now!" Stella said. She walked upstairs with her laptop, and Sibuna decided to follow her. She went in her room, and closed the door. We surrounded the doors, put our ears up to them, and listened to what she was saying.

"Hey Ash! Is Candace there?" She said.

"Alright fine! Please May I talk to Candace!" She said. After a while we heard her talk again.

"Candace it's really creepy here! Everyone looks the same, it's the same couples, and the same house!" she said. We all stared at each other, and went back to listening to her talk.

"Wait what? Ash? He's coming to the school? Well where is he staying? At ANUBIS HOUSE?" She replied. " My life is officially ruined! I moved here to get away from all the drama! I mean he broke Miranda's heart! The nerve of him! First he decides to break Miranda's heart, and now he wants to move here why?" She said into the phone.

"Anyways like I was saying… Since the season 2 finale ended I'm pretty sure they have the Mask of Anubis! Maybe there is a new mystery" Stella said. We all walked to mine, Amber, and Mara's room. Mara wasn't there so that's good! We all sat next my bed in a circle.

"How does she know about this? She knows about the Mask of Anubis!" I said.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence?" Fabian said. We all stared at him.

"No Fabian it's probably not! She probably knows about Rufus, The Cup, The Elixir, and probably about me being the Chosen one!" I said. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"We should include her in Sibuna… I mean she knows practically everything you need to know to be in Sibuna!" Amber said. "At least think about it…" She said. I started to think. She knows about the Mask, but does she know how to get it? I should ask her tomorrow morning!

"Guys we'll quiz her tomorrow morning!" I said. We all nodded, and went downstairs to the Common Room.

**Eddie's Point of View**

I was walking up to Yacker's room so we could work on homework together. As soon as I got near the door I heard crying. I opened the door, and saw Stella crying.

"Hey you okay?" I asked her. She nodded and put away her phone. I sat down at the foot of her bed. "What's wrong? You can tell me!" I said.

"My life! I moved here to get away from all the drama at my old school, and then when I get here I find out that Ash is moving here" she said.

"What's wrong with Ash aren't you two like best friends?" I asked her. She shrugged, and wiped her face off.

"Sometimes… He is my friend but he makes me soo mad, because he broke my other best friends heart, and decided to date the most stupid girl in the school!" She said. I laughed at what she said. I was in that situation once. Since I was the most popular guy in the school I had two friends that were girls. They both loved me, but I ended up picking the stupid one.

"That happened to me… But then I moved here and met Patricia… She changed my life forever… She always challenges me, plays pranks on me…" I said.

"You two are so perfect for each other" She replied.

"Need a hug?" I asked her. She nodded. I gave her a bear hug. I'll let you in on a little secret Stella is actually my younger sister.

"AHEM" we heard a voice. We broke the hug and looked towards the door. "Getting a little cozy there are we now?" Patricia said.

"Yacker I swear this isn't what it looks like!" I said quickly.

"Sure it isn't! You know what just leave!" Patricia said pointing towards the door.

"No Patricia just let him explain!" Stella said. Patricia walked too Stella.

"Why should I? I knew he would do this to me…" Patricia said. She pushed us both out of the room. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN EDDIE!" She screamed at me before shutting the door.

"No Yacker let me explain" I said. Her door was locked. Great! Now how am I supposed to apologize to her? "Wait a minute! Stella do you have a hair pin?" I asked her.

"Yeah in the room!" She said. We walked to Nina, Amber, and Mara's room.

"Any hairpins Nina?" I asked. She nodded and gave me one. "Nina there's something I want you to know… Ash is coming here" I said. She looked at me and Stella.

"What? Ash? That jerk who broke my sister's, best friend's heart?" She said. We nodded and sat down.

"We need a plan to make him a less of a jerk" I said. We came up with a plan that will be put into action as soon as he gets here! "Group hug!" I said giving both Nina and Stella a bear hug. The door opened and Fabian stepped in.

"Oh I didn't realize I ruined a moment" He said. He left the room, and we broke the hug and stared at each other.

"Seriously what is it with people walking in on our family hugs?" Stella said.

"Nina, Stella I need a plan to get Patricia back! Any plans?" I asked the both of them. We sat there thinking on and on. Nina got a notebook and started writing down ideas. We had about 15 ideas so far. "Let's pick out the one's we find the best" I said. They both nodded and Nina started writing down ideas again. After a long while we got the idea!

"It's perfect!" Nina and Stella squealed. "I'm gonna talk to Fabian. To see if he's mad about the whole hug thing" I told Nina. She nodded, and Stella and I went back to our rooms.

**Me: So anyone likey?**

**Amber: Peddie Drama + Fabina + Family Moment= AWESOMENESS!**

**Nina: Come on guys we have to go shopping!**

**Patricia: NOOO! EDDIE SAVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO GO SHOPPING! *grabs on to couch***

**Joy: Again? Okay Nina help me out here! *Grabs Patricia's left leg***

**Nina: Okay! *Grabs Patricia's right leg and pulls Patricia* **

**Patricia: NOOO!**

**Joy: WE GOT HER! *Drags Patricia by her feet***

**Eddie: What is this Tom and Jerry?**

**Me: Oh I love that show!**

**Fabian: I like how Jerry always gets Tom hurt! **

**Alfie: I personally think that Jerry is an Alien!**

**Mick: You think everyone and everything is an Alien!**

**Jerome: Yeah seriously Alfie you're obsessed with it!**

**Alfie: Am not!**

**Eddie: Let's go to the mall because I think the girls are gonna need help with Patricia…**

**Fabian: And I can check out guitars!**

**Me: Okay guys Let's just say goodbye!**

**Everyone: THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE IDEAS!**

**Me: OFF TO THE MALL!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Song

**Me: Hey guys what's up!**

**Mick: Hey what are you doing?**

**Me: I'm bored and today was the last day of school!**

**Patricia: Same for us! I'm soo happy! It's gonna be a really long summer break! **

**Amber: Yay! I'm gonna take us all shopping, swimming, shopping, and more shopping!**

**Nina: Yay!**

**Joy: Yay!**

**Mara: Noo I want to read all these books over the summer! *Points to room full of books***

**Fabian: I'm gonna visit Uncle Ade!**

**Me: That old dude? I think he likes Trudy, but then again I also think that Jasper like Trudy...**

**Eddie: Hey guys what's up?**

**Patricia: Talking about what we're going to do all summer**

**Me: (sarcastically) Amber wants to take us shopping Yay!**

**Alfie: I'm gonna keep looking for Aliens, and hang out with Amber!**

**Amber: Awww love you too Alfie!**

**Patricia: CUT IT OUT! *throws pillow at Amber***

**Eddie: *fake gags* **

**Jerome: Mara put those books down because you and I are hanging out with Amber and Alfie all summer!**

**Mara: Ok Jerome! *puts book away***

**Patricia: NOT AGAIN!**

**Eddie: *Fake gags louder***

**Me: CUT IT OUT EDDIE! *Throws pillow at Eddie* you don't see them fake gagging whenever you and Patricia have a couple moment!**

**Eddie: We never get to because Joy and Amber ruin it by screaming "PEDDIE MOMENT"**

**Fabian: And then they ruin Fabina moments all because their boyfriends won't do something romantic for them**

**Nina: Really? Well they're not here right now *Kisses Fabian***

**Joy and Amber: AHHHH! FABINA MOMENT!**

**Fabian: SEE?**

**Me: No Fabian I'm blind and I can't see! OF COURSE I SEE THAT!**

**Mick: Okay Joy you and me have got to go on our first date**

**Joy: Okay sure how about tomorrow night?**

**Amber: AHHHH! MOY MOMENT!**

**Mara: Why are you in your Pajama's?**

**Me: Me? **

**Nina: Yes you…**

**Me: It makes me comfy, It's really late, It's good to have Pajama's on whenever you're listening to a story late at night, etc.**

**Nina: LET'S GO CHANG TO OUR PAJAMA'S!**

**Me: You guys do that and I'll make Hot Cocoa!**

***5 minutes later***

**Patricia: Hey done with the Hot Cocoa yet? **

**Me: Not really!**

**Patricia: Here let me help!**

**Me: Thanks Patricia!**

***2 minutes later***

**Eddie: Hey guys ready with the Hot Cocoa yet?**

**Me: It's taking a long time!**

**Patricia: We could really use some help!**

**Eddie: Here give it to me.**

***3 minutes later***

**Me: And we're done! We have enough for more people or for seconds!**

***takes cup of cocoa over to coffee table and puts it there***

**Nina: I see we all arrived on the right time!**

**Alfie: I can't help it! It smells so good! *takes a sip of cocoa* AHHH! HOT HOT HOT!**

**Me: Okay everyone let's sit down… Now let's see what happened…**

**Stella's Point of View**

You see after the misunderstanding between Eddie and Patricia I can't go into my own room. I had the hairpin that Nina gave to Eddie which Eddie eventually gave to me. I picked the lock with it, and the door opened. I saw Patricia sitting on her bed listening to music. I walked over to my bed and pulled out my journal. I started to write in it.

_March, 21_

_A few days left until my B-day! Anyways something tragic happened today. First I find out Ash is moving here and is going to stay in this house! Second when I was crying and Eddie (my brother) was comforting me Patricia walked in and got Jealous. She doesn't know that I'm Eddie's sister. So she kicked me and Eddie out of My, Joy, and Her room. So we walked to Nina, Amber, and Mara's room and we made up a plan to make Patricia understand that Eddie is my brother, and that he wasn't cheating on her or something._

_So the plan is going to be put into action tomorrow during school. See we're going to walk in to Dad's office and we're going to make sure he's not there so we can play the song. It's perfect for Peddie! We also need to figure out of Fabian is mad at Nina or something. Seriously people keep walking into our family hugs! What no privacy? Whatever I gotta go Mr. I make pin drop speech and make out with Corbiere is making the stupid Pin drop speech and I still need to get ready for bed. I'll write tomorrow to get you filled in on what happens to Peddie and Fabina! _

I put my journal on the bed, grabbed my Pj's and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the water and got in the shower.

After I finished showering I dried myself off, and put on my Pj's. It was a tank top, and shorts. The shorts have Cupcakes and types of Ice cream on it. The tank top has an Ice cream cone, and a cupcake. It says "Cupcakes for Breakfast and Ice cream for Lunch". I grabbed my towel and started to walk back to my room. I opened the door and walked in to see that Patricia was snooping through my journal.

"What do you think you're doing?" I screamed at her. She jumped and threw my journal on my bed and turned to face me.

"Oh… Um… I was looking for your phone" She said. 'You wanna lie Patricia okay two can play at that game' I thought to myself.

"Oh okay… It's over there on my dresser" I said. She grabbed it, and tried to go to the home page. "You really think I wouldn't lock it? I don't like snoops! Besides only Eddie and Nina know the password" I said. She got mad and threw my phone on my bed, and sat on hers.

"I don't get! Why would Eddie lie to me about me being the only one he likes" She said. I felt sorry for her. I was feeling a little guilty 'should I tell her or not?' I thought to myself. 'No you can do this! Just hold it off till tomorrow! Do this for Peddie!' I thought to myself.

"Just forget about for now okay Patricia? Trust me you'll probably forget, and then start laughing at whatever happens tomorrow" I said. I lay down on my bed and tried to fall asleep. Joy came in a little late, but she was ready for bed. We turned off the lights, and soon enough I fell asleep.

**Eddie's Point of View**

As I left Nina's room I walked downstairs to mine, and Fabian's room. I saw him sitting on his bed working on something on his laptop.

"Hey Fabian are you mad at me or Nina?" I asked him. He looked up at me.

"No of course not! You guys are family I can understand" He said. He looked back down at the laptop, and started typing stuff. I sat down on my bed, and started to play on my phone. I came up with an idea.

"Hey Fabian I was wondering… Would you like to help me out on something tomorrow?" I asked him. He looked at me and then back at the laptop. I grabbed his guitar, and started to play it softly.

"What are the requirements and what's it for" He asked. I walked over to his bed, and gave him his guitar.

"It requires music, and helping me tell Patricia that it was all an misunderstanding" I said. He played his guitar.

"Okay tell me everything that happened" he said. So I walked back to my bed and sat down. I started to tell him everything. From me walking to Yacker's room, and to the part where she saw me and Stella hugging. To the part where Nina, Stella, and I came up with the plan. We needed a guitar player, and since I know that Fabian plays the guitar I decided to ask him for help.

"So you in or are you out?" I asked him.

"In! Now tell me the plan" he said. So I started telling him the plan. Soon enough Victor did his pin drop speech with basically meant "Go to bed so I can make out with Corbiere". So I got ready for bed, and lay down on my bed. I smiled before falling asleep. '_Tomorrow is gonna be perfect'_ I thought to myself.

_*_**Next Day***

Fabian and I just finished getting for school. Fabian grabbed his guitar, and we walked outside. We went to breakfast to see that everyone was already I sitting there. Nina and Stella saved seats for us so we can discuss the plan. Fabian sat next to Nina, and I sat next to Stella.

"So we all know the plan right?" I asked.

"Wait did you ask Fabian?" Nina asked me.

"I'm ready" He said showing his guitar to Nina. We all nodded, and smiled. We grabbed our bags and walked to school. When we got their we decided we were going to do the song when we had Science class because we had it together.

Finally it's science class. Nina, Stella, and Fabian walked over to my locker. We all nodded and smiled.

"Okay Nina you're the lookout/distraction, Stella you're the background singer, Fabian is guitar, and I'm the lead singer… Okay so Nina go get Dad out of his office" I said. She nodded and walked into Dad's office she said something, and Dad walked fast to where ever he was going. She motioned for us to walk over, and we did. We got in the office and locked it. I looked out the windows to see that Dad was outside of the school. Perfect!

"May I have your attention please? Hi I'm Stella along with Fabian, Nina, and Eddie! Since a misunderstanding happened yesterday… Eddie would like to say something" Stella said. She handed me the Microphone thing.

"Hi I'm Eddie! I would just like to say one thing… This song is for Patricia Williamson" I said. I pointed to Fabian and he started playing his guitar.

**Patricia's Point of View**

After I woke up I went to take a shower. After I got out of the shower I put on my school clothes, and walked downstairs to breakfast. Not everyone was here yet. By that I mean Eddie, and Fabian. I sat down next to Joy, and grabbed a Cinnamon Roll. I was eating the Cinnamon Roll until Joy pointed towards Eddie and Fabian. They sat down next to Nina and Stella.

"Let's just go" I said to Joy after I finished my Cinnamon Roll. We grabbed our bags and walked out of the house and to the school. When we got there I opened my locker, grabbed my books and went to class.

Eddie hasn't bothered me which is good because I don't even want to talk to him. Joy and I were sitting in Science class waiting for Mr. Sweet to show up.

"Hey where's Eddie?" Joy asked. I shrugged and started to draw in my notebook. The intercom came on and I heard Stella's voice.

"May I have your attention please? Hi I'm Stella along with Fabian, Nina, and Eddie! Since a misunderstanding happened yesterday… Eddie would like to say something" Stella said. I sighed and put down my pencil. I listened to what was so important that they needed to announce.

"Hi I'm Eddie! I would just like to say one thing… This song is for Patricia Williamson" Eddie said. A few seconds later I heard a guitar playing.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
ohohohoh, yeah_

All my attention baby  
My extra time  
There's nothin' I won't give you  
Girl if you were mine

_Six million times I'm thinkin'  
About your face  
You know I'm crazy for you  
Let me count the ways_

_Too many girls I'm chasin'  
I've had my fun  
But all the time was wasted  
Girl you know that you're the one_

_**It's a countdown to your love**__  
You're my number one girl  
It's a countdown fallin' faster  
Don't think I'm gonna last now  
_**[Oh, Oh]**_ Wait a minute  
Yeah Wait a minute, wait a minute _**[Oh, Oh]**__

There's only one in your life  
I want it to be me  
Gonna set your heart on fire  
Burnin' in the fourth degree  
Serenade you, call your name  
For you to come around  
9, 10 back again  
Count the ways I love you now

_**It's a countdown to your love**__  
You're my number one girl  
It's a countdown fallin' faster 2x  
Don't think I'm gonna last now  
_**[Oh, Oh]**_ Wait a minute  
Yeah Wait a minute, wait a minute _**[Oh, Oh]**

I ran out of the science lab and stood in front of the office door. Apparently Joy, Amber, and Mara followed me because they stood next to me. Everyone else soon gathered around in the hallway. __

_**Oooooohh Oooooohh**__  
10, you're beautiful  
9, you're amazing  
8, you're contagious  
Everytime I look at you  
6, you're a star  
5, who you are  
4,3 when you want me  
Don't you know that I want you too  
You're the one __**[Yeah] **__(6x)_

_Yeah you're the one_

_**It's a countdown to your love**__  
You're my number one girl  
It's a countdown fallin' faster 2x  
Don't think I'm gonna last now  
[Oh, Oh] Wait a minute  
Yeah Wait a minute, wait a minute _**[Oh, Oh]**__

_**It's a countdown to your love**__  
You're my number one girl  
It's a countdown fallin' faster 2x  
Don't think I'm gonna last now  
_**[Oh, Oh]**_ Wait a minute  
Yeah Wait a minute, wait a minute _**[Oh, Oh]**

As soon as the song finished everyone cheered really loud. Nina opened the door and looked around. She smiled and everyone else came out of the office. As soon as I saw Eddie I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Yacker I want you to know that Stella is actually my other sister but she's the younger sister… You know you're the only girl I love right?" He said.

"I'm sorry for overreacting, and I know that now" I said. Everyone cheered again. I looked over at Nina and Fabian they were hugging as well. "Oh come here you guys!" I said pulling Nina, Fabian, and Stella into a group hug. We broke the hug and Fabian and Nina kissed. We all cheered for them.

**Me: So this was a little bit of a Peddie Chapter, but included Fabina!**

**Amber: YAY! I got all the couple drama I needed for Peddie all that's left is Fabina, Jara, Moy, and Amfie! Then we go backs to the mystery!**

**Nina: That was awesome! **

**Eddie: Since when did I become Sappy? **

**Patricia: Seriously why is he sappy?**

**Me: IT'S CUTE THAT WAY YOU GOT A PROBLEM?**

**Everyone: *Sips Cocoa* This is really good Cocoa… We should do this more often!**

**Mara: YAY COCOA! *bounces on couch***

**Patricia: *Starts running around screaming "Cocoa"***

**Victor: Miss Williamson, Miss Jaffrey STOP SCREAMING!**

**Me: *Grabs Victor* Follow me everyone!**

**Everyone: *Goes to roof of the school***

**Me: *Drops kick Victor off the roof***

**Patricia: Hyper! **

**Eddie: *Picks up Patricia***

**Patricia: PUT ME DOWN I'M BEING HYPER!**

**Jerome: *Picks up Mara***

**Mara: AHHHH! I NEED TO BE HYPER!**

**Nina: WHOOO! THIS IS THE BEST COCOA IN THE WORLD! * Starts fist pumping***

**Fabian: Crap she's hyper! *Picks up Nina***

**Nina: NOOO NOT MY COCOA!**

**Me: Let's go before Amber or Joy get Hyper! **

**Everyone: *Runs Home***

**Me: Okay we're good! Well let's say bye and get COCOA!**

**Everyone: THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE IDEAS!**

**Nina, Patricia, and Mara: COCOA! **


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival, Sibuna, and Lockets

**Me: So Guys I'm back!**

**Mara: Hey did you bring COCOA?**

**Me: Not yet first we have to change into our Pajamas! **

**Nina: Already did!**

**Me: Okay here is your-**

***Bell Rings***

**Patricia: I GOT IT! *Opens door* AVAN JOGIA? *Screams***

**Girls: OMG IT'S AVAN JOGIA! **

**Avan Jogia: Hey guys I'm here!**

**Me: You're really late…**

**Eddie: Yeah we've been through 3 chapters guess you can't hear the story BUH BYE!**

**Amber: Shut up Eddie! Sorry he gets jealous easily! Patricia why don't you go tell you boyfriend not to be jealous!**

**Eddie: I'M NOT JEALOUS!**

**Girls: Yeah like we believe that!**

**Avan Jogia: Can I come in or what?**

**Alfie: I'll take your bags! Jerome help me out here!**

**Fabian: *Has headphones on and is listening to music* **

_**We shall overcome  
Tear it down. Dry your eyes.  
Build it up and start again.  
Thy. Will be done.  
Tear it down. Dry your eyes.  
Build it up and start again**_

_**Hope comes and drives away the fear People laughing having fun on Christmas week- **_**No I gotta change that!**

**Mara: Fabian? Fabian what are you doing?**

**Alfie: He's trying to write a song for Christmas!**

**Jerome: And so far it's really good!**

**Everyone: *GASPS***

**Mick: Did Jerome just compliment something that's not a prank?**

**Me: Haha!**

**Mara: Here let me help!**

**Fabian: Um okay? *Gives an Ear bud* Listen**

_**Hope comes and drives away the fear People laughing having fun on at this time of year.-Mara The fire burn for those who still believe. That open arms. A warm embrace is all that we need- Mara and Fabian**_

**Mara: How about that?**

**Fabian: That's perfect!**

**Joy: Mara we didn't know you could sing!**

**Me: That was AWESOME!**

**Alfie: You should sing the song with Fabian!**

**Nina: You should!**

**Everyone (Except Fabian, and Mara) : Mara! Mara! Mara!**

**Mara: If it's okay with Fabian then YES!**

**Fabian: Of course!**

**Avan Jogia: So what are we doing?**

**Me: Listening to my story so sit down, make yourself comfortable, and enjoy this Cocoa!**

**Avan Jogia: Okay and thank you!**

**Me: Jerome say IT!**

**Jerome: House of Anubis and Eddie's Jealousy do not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Eddie: I'M NOT JEALOUS!**

**Me: SHUT UP! And thank you Jerome! Now let's see…**

**Stella's Point of View: **

So today's the day that Ash arrives! Just perfect! I don't even know why he's coming here! He's dating the dumbest girl in the school, but he decides to stalk me? OMG what if he loves me? Ewe! Anyway right now I'm sitting in the common room writing in my journal…

_March, 23_

_So close to my birthday! Guess what? Peddie isn't fighting anymore! Ever since Eddie sang the song to Patricia and told her that she was the only girl for him they aren't fighting! YAY PEDDIE! If only this happened on House of Anubis… You know Eddie and Nina are twins, and they have a secret little sister that comes here, and well everything that happened here, happens on the show! OMG I would soo love that! I wonder what task Sibuna has to do right now…. It's soo creepy that everything here is based off the show… _

_Anyways Ash is coming here today! Just great! He's dating the dumbest idiot in the school, and decided to stalk me… OMG if he loves me that is totally disgusting! I don't love him that way! I love him in a friend way… Anyways I would like to write a note to my Dear Brother Eddie,_

_Dear Eddie, _

_If you ever read this you are soo DEAD!_

_Signed,_

_Your Lovely Sister, Stella!_

_OMG I just heard the door bell ring! Maybe Ash is here! Yay but Ewe at the same time! Oh well gotta go stalk my Sis and Bro around to find out things about Sibuna because they have been stalking me! Gotta go Bye! Will write later!_

I closed my journal and ran to the door. Trudy opened it and I saw her standing there. Yeah HER not HIM! Whatever happened to Ash coming here?

"OMG STELLA!" Breanna said. I gave her a hug. I silently gagged realizing how much perfume she had on. At least I know how she gets so stupid! We broke the hug and saw Eddie, Patricia, Nina, and Fabian standing here.

"Hey Breanna" I said. Nina and Eddie stared at me. I looked at them and nodded. 'That's her' I mouthed to them.

"OMG Who is that cute but hot guy?" Breanna asked pointing to Fabian.

"That's Fabian, and the girl standing next to Eddie is Patricia… DON'T YOU DARE FLIRT WITH FABIAN BECAUSE HE IS DATING NINA, AND NO ONE BREAKS UP FABINA!" I said to Breanna. She took a step back, and fell. I looked up to see him.

"Ash!" I said.

"Can I have a hug?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and gave him a hug.

"Same old Ash" I replied. We broke the hug.

"Hey Ash I see you haven't changed" Nina said. Ash nodded and looked around.

"Well looks like I'm staying in this creepy house… At least there is an upside to this... I'll be surrounded by hot girls" He said.

"Ash let me tell you something… PATRICIA AND EDDIE ARE DATING, SO ARE NINA AND FABIAN, MARA AND JEROME, AND ALFIE AND AMBER! IF YOU BREAK ANY OF THEM UP… AMBER WILL BREAK YOU IN HALF" I said. He and Breanna flirt with other people while they're dating. Talk about messed up.

"Okay! Jeez… I only came here because you told Candace that the people here looked like the ones from the show so I wanted to meet the cute girls… Looks like some are taken though" He said. Patricia, Eddie, and I gave him a death glare.

"I will break him in half if he flirts with my girlfriend" Eddie whispered to me. I shrugged, and sighed. Talk about JEALOUS! Breanna got up and gave Ash a hug.

"I gotta go I came here because my parents are here on a vacation see ya later!" Breanna said. I fake smiled at her as she left. I honestly don't like her. So we all went to our rooms. Ash is rooming with Fabian, and Eddie. I opened up my journal to my pictures page, and looked through the pictures.

After a while Trudy called for dinner. I closed my journal, hid it under my bed, and went downstairs. I sat down next to Eddie. Ash walked in, and he sat next to me. I grabbed a few of everything, and started eating. I looked over at Mick who by the way was eating like a pig. I grabbed my glass of water and drank from it.

"I heard that Candace is coming here as well" Ash said. I spit out all my water, and it landed on Alfie. "Whoa spit take!" Eddie said. I can't believe that my best friend is moving here! FOCUS you need to find out more things about Sibuna.

**Nina's Point of View**

So we're finally having a Sibuna meeting! Yay! It's in the attic as usual… So Amber and I went up to the attic as soon as we found out that Mara was asleep. She snores a little… Anyways right now Amber and I are waiting for Eddie, Patricia, Fabian, and Alfie to show up. I guess I'll have to take out my necklace that Sarah gave me…

"Hey guys were here!" Alfie whispered. We all sat down in a circle.

"So guys I've been having a few ideas to where our clue might be but I'm not sure…" I said.

"Awesome! Wait how? And where?" Amber whispered.

"Well I take the box with me everywhere I go, at school I keep it in my bag, but every time I'm near the Patricia's locker it lights up…" I said. We all looked at Patricia.

"What?" She replied. We shrugged and they all looked at me.

"Maybe it's behind Patricia's locker!" Alfie whispered. We all looked at him. He shrugged.

"Actually we should go check later!" Fabian suggested. We all looked at each other and nodded. So we all got up to leave, but as soon as we did we heard a sneeze. We turned around, and pointed our torches/flashlights at where we heard it. It was in that room where we hide from Victor. You know the one where we found that picture of young Sarah. I walked up to it, and looked for my locket. It wasn't around my neck!

"Uh oh!" I said. I turned around to face them.

"What uh oh?" Eddie asked.

"The locket that Sarah gave me! It's gone!" I whispered/shouted. They all looked around with their flashlights or torches.

"We can't find it anywhere!" Amber said. They all circled around me.

"That was the only way we could get to the cellar or find clues!" I said.

"It's gonna be okay we'll try to find it!" Fabian said.

"What if Victor has it?" Amber said. We all stared at her. Victor cannot have it! That is one thing he can't find out about!

"Really not helping Amber" Patricia said. Suddenly the door thing opened, and we saw Stella come out of it.

"Ugh stupid dust!" She said. We all stared at her. She looked at us and shrugged. "What" She said.

"Did you take my locket? If not then how did you get in there?" I asked her.

"I did… I'm soo sorry but I just wanted to be a part of Sibuna" She said. We all stared at her. She handed me my locket back.

"How did you know about Sibuna?" I asked her. She didn't answer so Eddie and I gave her a glare. Since Stella is our younger sister, every time we give her glares she says the truth!

"Alright fine! You know the pictures of the people that looked exactly like you? Well they play on a show called House of Anubis… And either it's based off your lives, or your lives are based off it" She replied. We all stared at her. "I'll show you! Follow me!" She said. We followed her as she took as downstairs to her, Joy, and Patricia's room. She grabbed her laptop, and took us downstairs to the common room. We all circled around her. She turned it on, and put on an episode. "This is my favorite episode! Eddie and Patricia kiss in this one! GO PEDDIE!" She said.

"Yay Peddie!" Amber said as well. We all stared at her. "What?" Amber asked. We all shrugged and watched the episode.

*After watching the episode*

I can't believe this! This is all true everything that happened in this episode! Amber, Fabian, Alfie, and Patricia being hexed, Jerome winning the ping pong tournament, the party, the tunnels… EVERYTHING!

"Those are the exact same words I said to Patricia!" Eddie exclaimed.

"I know right I just love how he goes 'I told you I like you which you know was not easy for me and I do genuinely believe that deep down you like me too' THE SWEESTEST WORDS EVER!" Stella exclaimed. We all stared at her.

"Everything in that episode happened to us!" Alfie said. No this can't be true. I mean it's just one episode! Not everything that happened on that show happened to us! Right?

"Do you have any other episodes?" I asked her. She nodded quickly.

"Yes! Only like tons! My second favorite has to be this one" She said pulling up another episode. We all started to watch it.

*After watching the episode*

This is real… Everything that happened on that episode happened to us. My gran in the hospital marked, Patricia bringing Eddie down into the tunnels to help us, Eddie saying all those sweet things to Patricia, Us finding the last chamber of the mask… EVERYTHING!

"AGAIN I SAID THOSE EXACT SAME WORDS TO PATRICIA!" Eddie said. We all shushed him.

"This is creepy Nina really creepy" Amber said grabbing onto my arm.

"It's okay Amber it's only two episodes… It can't possibly mean that the show is based off our lives or that our lives are based on this show!" I said to her.

"Now I would show you more, but judging by the look on your faces I'm not so goodnight" Stella said shutting her laptop and walking up the stairs. She turned around to face us. She put her right hand over her right eye, and said "Sibuna"

"Sibuna" We all replied putting our right hand over our right eye.

"I have an Idea!" Eddie said. We all turned to face him.

"What's your Idea?" I asked him.

"Well you know how she keeps her journal?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah I do… She's my little sister, and you're my twin" Nina said.

"Anyway I was thinking that I look through it to find out more about that show she watches" He replied. We all stared at him like he was stupid.

"Are you stupid? She's going to kill you if you read it!" I replied.

"But she wouldn't if she doesn't know" He replied.

"She has a fingerprint scanner!" Patricia replied.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"She showed it to me" Patricia said.

"Whatever I'll talk to you people later! Good night!" Alfie said. We all shrugged and went to our rooms.

**Me: I'll tell you everything else later…**

**Nina: Wow really creepy…**

**Amber: I know right!**

**Alfie: I'm really creeped out that I might not be able to sleep**

**Mara: I DON'T SNORE WHEN I SLEEP!**

**Me: Sorry I need them to know a way that you were sleeping…**

**Fabian: Yay I have finished the song!**

**Me: Oh crap stupid Skype opened up on my laptop!**

**Nina: I hate how every time you try to close it… It just minimizes!**

**Patricia: I like Yahoo better!**

**Eddie: Haha Yahoo…**

**Avan Jogia: Okay! I have like a lot of questions!**

**Me: I'll tell you everything you need to know later!**

**Avan Jogia: Okay thank you! Awesome Cocoa by the way!**

**Me: Thanks and unfortunately we gotta say bye**

**Everyone: THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE PROMPTS/IDEAS! WATCH JEFF DUNHAM PEANUT, AND DRINK COCOA! **

**Me: Bye guys!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Note, and The Ring

**Me: I'm back! And I'm ready to update!**

**Amber: YEAH!**

**Nina: Have you watched Rags?**

**Me: OMG only like the best movie ever!**

**Mara: I like Wizards of Waverly Place!**

**Joy: OMG Juliet and Justin are so cute together!**

**Amber: Not as cute as Alex and Mason!**

**Me: OMG they're all cute!**

**Eddie: Did you guys hear that?**

**Fabian: No hear what?**

**Eddie: It's coming from over there! Follow me!**

**Everyone: *Shrugs and follows Eddie***

**Alfie: It's behind the bushes! **

**Everyone: *Looks through bushes***

**Me: OMG LOOK IT'S A PUPPY!**

**Girls: Awww!**

**Me: Hey there little puppy! *Picks up puppy* Are you hungry?**

**Mick: What are going to name it?**

**Girls: If it's a girl: Daisy! If it's a boy: Lucky!**

**Guys: If it's a boy: Max… If it's a girl we don't care!**

**Me: It's a girl! It's name is Daisy!**

**Girls: Awww!**

**Everyone: *Go inside Anubis House and sits in the common room* **

**Patricia: The puppy is cute!**

**Amber: Just look at those Eyes!**

**Nina: The cute smile!**

**Joy: The puppy dog face!**

**Me: It's just soo-**

**Girls: Awww!**

**Eddie: I think they're going to be over the puppy instead of even hanging out with us…**

**Alfie: NOO!**

**Me: Let's listen to the story! **

**Mick: House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4! **

**Me: Thank you! So lets start…**

**Stella's Point of View**

I sat down on the couch in the common room. Everyone else was already there. We were all talking. I got up and walked into the main hall.

"What's up Trudy?" I asked.

"There's a package here for you, Nina, and Eddie" She said handing me a box.

"Thanks" I said.

"Eddie, Nina come over here for a second!" I said to my brother and sister. They walked over.

"What?" Nina asked. I looked into the common room and saw everyone looking at us. I grabbed their wrist and pulled them up to my, Patricia and Joy's room.

"This package that came for us" I said. Nina and Eddie looked at the box in my hand.

"What about it?" Eddie asked.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Look at the wrapping paper" I said. The both looked at the box again.

"It's from Dad" Nina said.

"Wait the other Dad right? Not this one?" Eddie asked. I nodded.

"Well open it!" Nina said. I sat down on my bed and ripped of the wrapping paper. I opened the box and saw a note. I took it out of the box, and started to read it out loud.

_Dear Stella, Nina, and Eddie_

_Something important happened and we need you to come home right away. The others are here already we need you. I've put the ring in the box. You may bring along a few friends if you'd like _

_Love,_

_Dad_

I stopped reading and looked at Eddie and Nina.

"We need to go home?" Nina asked.

"But he did say we can bring a few friends" Eddie said. We all smiled.

"A few?" I asked prentending and smirking.

"How about Sibuna?" Nina said smiling. We all looked back in the box. There it was.

"MY RING!" I exclaimed. I slipped in onto my finger. We were walking downstairs.

"Okay so we pack our bags and tell Sibuna" Nina said.

"Like that's going to take long" Eddie said. We reached the bottom of the stairs and burst out laughing. Everyone in the common room stared at us.

"What?" we asked. They all looked away. Nina took out her phone and texted Fabian. He brought the Sibuna gang with him, and we want upstairs to my, Patricia, and Joy's room. I closed the door.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"Eddie, Nina, and I are going home and we want you guys to come with us" I said.

"Why?" They asked.

"Just because we are good at solving mysteries" Nina said.

"Okay when do we leave?" Amber asked.

"Whenever we finish packing" Eddie said. Eddie and Nina turned to face me. We smirked.

"Why are you guys staring at her?" Alfie asked.

"Because we leave right now" Nina said turning around.

"How? we didn't finish packing!" Amber said.

"Oh but you did!" I said snapping my fingers. Their bags appeared in my, Patricia, and Joy's room.

"How did you do that?" Fabian exclamied.

"Secret" I said.

"Does it have my-" Amber said before I interuppted her.

"Your hair culer? Nail polish? Dresses? Shoes? Of course it does!" I said.

"Now grab you're bags" Eddie said. Everyone picked up their bags except me. Amber had the most bags.

"Amber I think you need help with that" I said.

"Yes please" Amber said. I snapped my fingers again, and all her bags fit into a tiny clutch bag. She caugth the clutch bag. "Whoa this isn't even heavy anymore" Amber said.

"What?" Fabian asked. Fabian, Patricia, and Alfie went over to Amber and held her clutch bag.

"This isn't heavy!" Alfie said.

"How do you do that?" Patricia asked.

**Nina's Point of View**

"She'll tell you when we get to our house first" I said. Everyone walked over to their bags and grabbed them again once more.

"Now" Eddie, and I said. Stella nodded, and slipped off her ring. She threw it in the air, and it turned into a Scepter. Her Scepter. She caugth it, twirled it, and stopped. Everyone except Eddie, and I stared at her with their mouths open. She formed the portal.

"Who's going first?" Stella asked. Alfie and Amber jumped into the portal that was on the floor. Next came Patricia and Eddie, and Finally Fabian, Stella, and I. We all travled throught the portal, and landed on the floor of My, Stella, and Eddie's castle.

"Still gotta get used to landing like that!" Eddie said.

"Wait! Where are we?" Patricia asked getting up. We all got up.

"Whoa! This is a castle!" Amber exclamied.

"Did we go back in time?" Alfie said.

"NINA! EDDIE! STELLA!" We heard a voice say. We turned around and saw Dad. We ran up to him and hugged him while the rest of Sibuna looked around.

"So great to have you guys back home!" Dad said.

"Oh Daddy! We've missed you so much!" I said.

"You guys live here?" Fabian said.

"Yeah! We're..." Nina said.

**Me: And that's all I'm giving you guys! **

**Amber: OMG A Castle?**

**Nina: I think they call them Palaces.**

**Fabian: Either one works acutally**

**Eddie: Look at Daisy!**

**Girls: What? *Lookes at Daisy* AWWW! It's rolling over!**

**Me: Who's a good puppy? Who's a good puppy?**

**Amber: Daisy is! Yes she is!**

**Eddie: We should teach Daisy tricks!**

**Patricia: Good Idea! But we need to buy dog food, and dog treats!**

**Nina: Then what are we waiting here for?**

**Mara: The poor puppy is hungry! Let's go!**

**Jerome: Not before we say good bye!**

**Daisy: Arf Arf!**

**Everyone: Aww!**

**Alfie: We should also buy a dog collar, and leash so we can walk it!**

**Joy: We should go buy the things now!**

**Mick: Let's go!**

**Me: We gotta say bye!**

**Everyone: BYE GUYS THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
